


不露声色

by Lizi_Lake



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Clark Kent, Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Mpreg, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Lake/pseuds/Lizi_Lake
Summary: 在氪星宝典的影响下，克拉克拥有超乎寻常的魅力
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

布鲁斯感觉自己在燃烧。  
火焰一簇一簇从脊椎往上燃烧，大脑混沌，胸肺腹肠肉体撕拉牵扯，变做浑然分不清的一团浆糊。  
那股熊熊燃烧的热度烧疯了他，催生出无边惊骇的欲望。他低声咆哮，宛若一头野兽咧出獠牙，触碰猎物瓷白的肩颈。  
Alpha强势而暴烈的信息素肆意横行，缭绕纠缠在身下赤裸的肉体上。低哑的呻吟和痛呼唤不醒Alpha迷蒙的神志，反而惊动几分野兽的狂暴。  
克拉克被牵拉着背对暴徒坐在Alpha粗大的性器上，一双细白修长的大腿被迫打开，折叠在身旁不住的颤抖。他呜咽、啜泣，像小兽一样哭得眼角通红，细细碎碎的流泪。  
Alpha穿过双肩腋下的双臂仿佛钢铁一般禁锢在胸前，戴着爪套的手掌聚拢圆润丰满的球体抓得通红。克拉克咬着嘴唇不让更大声的哭泣溢出唇舌，在Alpha捏住胸前被玩弄得硕大的乳头抠挖时没忍住向上抽弹腰肢往后躲闪，结果却是将自己更深的缩进了Alpha的怀里。  
“不要了、不要弄了……”  
他哀求着，双腿颤抖，无助地在凌乱的传单上来回蹭动，腿间被强制撑开的花蕊翕翕张张，含着紫红的粗大事物一股一股吐着淫水和自己流下来的被打成泡沫状的精液，随着腹部起起伏伏的肌肉，颤颤抖抖的，好不可怜。  
蝙蝠侠正在里面穿行，整根抽出，又用力顶入。  
克拉克受不了地绷紧身体，双腿大大敞开，奶子和胸腔被勒揉得泛出道道红痕。  
他不知道怎么会发生这种事。  
“嗯！啊……嗯嗯！……”  
克拉克皱眉咬着嘴唇，被压制得死死的，心下火烙般滚烫，脸上带着春潮和羞愤、恼怒，杂糅成复杂的色情画。  
蝙蝠侠还没有射过，而他已经被操得射了两回，阴道高潮了不知道多少次。阴茎直直垂在身前，底部被Alpha用绳索粗暴的套了个结。克拉克咬着牙落泪，眼睛被浸透后水汪汪一片，泫然欲泣。  
他不知道蝙蝠侠怎么会突然出现在这家小酒店里。克拉克已经哭过好几次了，腰软得不像话。  
几个小时前蝙蝠侠就那么从窗台上跳了进来，一把禁锢住了睡在床上休息的年轻人。那时候迷迷糊糊的克拉克茫然的睁开眼睛，对上眼睛烧得通红的蝙蝠侠，像是被人敲了闷棍一样发懵。  
“蝙——！”  
惊呼还没有出声，他那少说穿了半月不知从何处寻来的旧兮兮的衣服就被不速之客撕了个稀烂。  
然后痛觉袭击了他。  
蝙蝠侠戴着手套的两根手指直愣愣撑开阴唇插进他从未被深入触摸过的私处，大拇指顺势划过前方的阴蒂，剥橘皮似的打开了内核。克拉克吓坏了，高热私处咬着蝙蝠侠的手指剧烈收缩，又痛又溢出了点透明的液体。  
克拉克不是个Omega，也不是Beta。他是个外星人，不存在地球性别分属。身上藏满他自己都不知道底细的秘密，幼年面对人类的侵害时父亲总是教他收敛自身，约束力量，“不要暴露自己”。  
是以，当面对突如其来的蝙蝠侠的时候，克拉克的第一反应仍然是逃跑而不是攻击。他呜咽着，扭过身子，被Alpha按住肩膀，死死压在床上。  
然后更痛的感觉袭来了。  
他就那么被人背朝上压在床上，用阴茎顶穿了阴户。  
克拉克咬着床单没有惨叫出声，背部肌肉和手臂撑着床来回抽搐，撕开的身体一瞬间直击内心深处，将他封闭的、孤寂的内心也一并撕了开来。那股从未被暴露过的脆弱和无依无靠来势汹汹，在Alpha失去理智的行为中彻底爆发，刹那间令克拉克失声呜咽出来。  
这是他在这场强暴中第一次哭。  
而蝙蝠侠喘得像头野兽。  
Alpha的信息素肆无忌惮，压制着猎物。克拉克闻不到什么人类的信息素，但他仍然被面前的人类压制得死死的。  
为什么。  
克拉克在蝙蝠宽大的身形覆盖在身上的时候茫然的想。他只不过是在哥谭随便找了个便宜小酒店入住而已，为什么会遇到这种事？  
蝙蝠侠为什么……  
蝙蝠侠不是守护这座城市的……  
克拉克被身后的人激烈的动作顶得前后耸动，最初的疼痛过后，从身体里流出来的液体顺通了绵软紧致的肠道，使得蝙蝠侠的动作更加顺畅快捷。克拉克逐渐从中尝到不一样的感觉，他绷紧脚趾控制四肢往前爬，在拉出捅进身体里的小半截玩意儿后又被Alpha抓着腰狠狠向后撞到胯上。  
那一下撞得颇狠，逐渐鼓起的阴蒂被两人相撞的胯部重重碾压，又疼又爽的异样感觉霎时让克拉克尖叫起来，喷出当夜第一次潮水。  
还未从突如其来的阴道高潮中回过神来，克拉克便被Alpha拉到腿上坐着吃那粗大的阴茎。  
Alpha的阴茎本就比常人更大，初经情事处女穴没几下便被插得艳红充血，可怜兮兮地含着嘴里的大阴茎吞吐。  
他没有为这么粗暴的情事而流血。  
克拉克的身体和常人并不一样，他正在逐渐觉醒的钢铁之躯让他没那么容易受伤。  
但现在仍然能感到疼痛。  
“停下……”他呻吟着，“蝙蝠、蝙蝠侠……呜！不……求求你了……蝙——啊啊啊！！”克拉克呜咽哭叫，被Alpha深入顶到子宫口的感觉刺激得连连抽搐。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，被紧紧抓着的雪白奶子从黑色指套的缝隙里溢出丰满的软肉，乳头被抠磨得深红。  
Alpha低头在克拉克紧绷凹陷的锁骨、后颈处危险的嗅闻，徘徊。  
“蝙蝠侠蝙蝠侠蝙蝠蝙蝠——”  
克拉克忽然挣扎起来，高声尖叫，哀哀唱鸣。  
“不——不要！”  
他试图抬起腰离开，但Alpha恼怒地咬住他的脖子，用力圈紧了手里的细腰。  
Alpha的阴茎在变大，头部鼓胀。  
克拉克知道这意味着什么。Alpha要成结了。  
他可不是Omega！  
克拉克绝望的想。本来Alpha的阴茎就已经够大了，强行进来的时候他便痛得几乎以为自己被从内部撕开，直到逐渐丰馈的淫水润滑了肠道，习惯了尺寸，才没那么疼了。可如果Alpha要在里面成结的话……  
克拉克昂起头露出纤细的颈子支在蝙蝠侠肩膀上的铁甲上，下腹滚热，奇异酥痒源源不断，却又痛到失语。  
“不……”  
他再次流下伤心至极的泪水，在Alpha怀里微微打颤。  
“好疼……”  
Alpha的阴茎抵在细小柔软的子宫口，撑开的结一点一点把那附近细小紧致的肠道填满了、充实了、用力向外撑开了。  
克拉克向后抱住蝙蝠侠的头，摇着头哭得都没有声音了。  
Alpha这时候抬起头来细细亲吻怀里人绷紧的优美下颌与丰润的唇角，在白皙无暇的面颊上留下一个又一个亲吻。  
“别怕。”  
他嘶声说道，听起来不像是人的声音。  
克拉克被他捉住手掌，揉开手指按在紧绷的腹部上，隔着小腹摸到体内硬挺的、几乎贯穿他的事物。  
“我在里面呢。”  
他说。  
克拉克闭上眼睛，感到一股股微凉的精液逐渐弥散进高热的小腹，自己仿佛什么容器一般被毫不留情的填满了。他的眼泪止不住地往下流。  
希望……  
克拉克混沌一片的大脑在混乱中冒出唯一一个念头。  
希望他与人类之间有生殖隔离……  
克拉克忍不住那突如其来袭来的哽咽，肩膀抽动，哭得不能自己。

&&  
蝙蝠侠在一次宣泄后便昏迷了。  
穿着装甲的Alpha死沉死沉的压在克拉克身上，阴茎还硬着，结卡在阴道里面，堵着里面的精液。  
克拉克趴在床上腰酸背痛，眼睛红彤彤埋在枕头里。蝙蝠侠的呼吸就在后颈，一张一吸吐出热气。克拉克动不了，不仅是因为蝙蝠侠压在他身上，更是因为下身还被塞着的私处和体内隐隐的胀痛感。  
他感觉很痛，又有种被干透了酥软，委屈得要命。  
克拉克离开堪萨斯在世界上徒步流浪，企图找寻到属于自己的根源。他是听说了哥谭那诡秘的都市传说，所以才来看看有没有什么他值得关注的消息的，但没想到刚刚进入哥谭地界的第三天就被……  
克拉克眼角又滚出一股热泪。  
这一路上也不是没人向克拉克献过殷勤，甚至想暴力控制他的人也不少。他知道自己的魅力，也不为此感到奇怪，以前在堪萨斯的时候他身边就总是围绕着些想要和他发展某些暧昧关系的人，男的女的都有，但因为自身的秘密，他从没答应过谁，也没被人强迫得手过，至今敢对他真正动粗的人可都没在他这占到过什么便宜。  
但蝙蝠侠力气真的很大。  
克拉克畏惧的在Alpha身下缩着肩膀。失去先机后他便再无反抗之力。  
身后忽然传来一声迟疑的呻吟，像是宿醉之人醒来后头疼欲裂时发出的迷糊声音一样。  
克拉克下意识绷紧了身体，花蕊反射性紧张的咬紧了。  
布鲁斯仿佛上过断头台一样精神被人斩成两半。他迷迷糊糊地撑起来，眼前发虚，好半晌才看清面前的景象。  
而这一看，愣是把蝙蝠侠吓出一身冷汗。  
他猛地往后一撤想要离开，却扯动了两人还相连的部位。  
克拉克猝不及防惨叫出声，疼得又开始像小兽一样无声躲在枕头下面默默落泪了。  
蝙蝠侠手忙脚乱地往下倒，撑在克拉克背上，咽了口唾沫。  
发生什么了？？？  
布鲁斯瞪着面前线条优美的背肌和克拉克埋在枕头里只露出小半张疼得发白的俊美小脸。  
他……他……  
操。  
布鲁斯骂了声粗口。  
记忆断片前他掉进稻草人和黑面具的陷阱里，吸入了大量的恐惧毒气、毒藤花粉组合而成的毒气！然后……然后他只记得自己像是在燃烧，在化作灰烬……  
再然后，再然后……他就什么都不记得了。  
布鲁斯沉重地抿紧嘴角，头疼伴随着暴怒跳跃在太阳穴。  
他在失去理智的时候强奸了一个Ome……等等，这是个Beta？  
蝙蝠侠小心翼翼撑起来看了看，掠过对方红痕遍布的躯体和下凹的美妙腰肢，停在挺翘的敞开的臀峰之间。  
…………  
……一个双性Beta。  
蝙蝠侠呼吸一滞。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

冰冷的手甲落在肩膀上，克拉克抖了抖，下意识缩起肩膀尽力将自己藏起来，但他整个人都被蝙蝠侠压着，屁股里插着根还没消肿的事物，哪有地方可以躲，不过是自欺欺人的寻找一点安生之处罢了。  
Alpha在身后缓慢移动。克拉克四肢逐渐从沉重的压力下被解放，他小心翼翼地蜷缩起来，在被不小心扯到私处的时候捂住嘴小声哽咽。  
蝙蝠侠动作轻缓地将人侧翻过来，躺到床上。由于两人还交缠的下体，明显谁都不能轻易抽身而去。布鲁斯从背后看不见怀中人的样貌，只能从眼前熏红的耳廓和紧连着的小半张侧脸和纤细的颈脖猜测面前的双性人大概的年龄。  
唯一一个好消息，不是未成年。  
蝙蝠侠抿紧唇角。  
稻草人和黑面具的阴谋凑效了，他们成功将黑暗的骑士变成了一个犯罪者，强奸犯。一丘之貉。  
布鲁斯的心脏鼓动着，吐出一口口热血。  
他该怎么办？  
他伤害了一个……  
克拉克忽然撤离的动作和下身刹那被抽去的温暖惊回了蝙蝠侠的神智。他抬眼看见面前的人在结消肿的一瞬间动作迅速的爬到床的另一边，并拢双腿抱住膝盖缩在床头，那双慌乱望过来的蓝眼睛湿润透亮，满是委屈无辜和惊惧。  
还有愤怒。  
蝙蝠侠从床上站起来，沉默立在床的另一边。年轻人的愤怒叠藏在深深的害怕下面，如果不是布鲁斯敏锐的察觉到他紧绷的身躯和来回抓握的手指，也几乎无从得知这股被Beta死死压抑的情绪。  
布鲁斯在愧疚自责外理智地打量了床上漂亮的双性人几眼。  
克拉克在那若有所思的眼神里更紧地抱住自己。  
“你、你还想干什么？”  
他又往后缩了缩，吸着鼻子。腿间曾被撑开过的地方随着动作流出汩汩热液，给本就湿漉漉的双腿更增添了许多湿气。这奇怪的感觉就像身体里什么闸门坏掉了一样。克拉克不安地动了动，Alpha留在子宫里的玩意儿便更多更汹涌地流了出来，无法被阻止。  
布鲁斯眼尖的从手足无措的Beta身下看清床单上逐渐扩大的湿痕。  
意识到那是什么，蝙蝠侠狼狈地别过眼睛，低下头喘了几口气。年轻人在窗外暗沉月光下仿佛在发光的脖颈和锁骨上柔软的皮肤像魔咒一样在布鲁斯眼前显露重影。  
他闭了闭眼睛，复又睁开，深棕的眸子在暗处黑得不见天日。  
“你是什么人？”他嘶声问道。  
克拉克抿紧嘴角，在质问里打了个抖。他怎么、他怎么还能这样问他？  
克拉克被糟蹋得甚至不敢打开身子站起来和他对峙。源源不断从子宫里流出的东西搞得他难以气势汹汹地挺直腰板。  
克拉克埋下头咬着嘴唇不说话。  
蝙蝠侠瞪着他不经意间露出的委屈模样，喉咙滚了一下，嘴角抿直。  
“我、我很抱歉。”蝙蝠侠忽然说，他上前了一步。克拉克吓了一跳，猛往后退，哪知后面早没了床垫，霎时一屁股坐到地上，摔懵了。  
蝙蝠侠站在原地不动了。  
“……我中了稻草人和黑面具的陷阱，”他突然开始解释起来，“被激发了Alpha的本性，进入了短暂发情。”  
克拉克安静的听着，将腿收在身前，躲在墙角。  
“黑面具留了一群Omega对付我，按理说我不应该出现在这里。”  
克拉克微微动了动，似有不满和怨气。  
“我没有怀疑你和他们是一伙的。”蝙蝠侠蹲下身和克拉克平视，“但我怀疑，你不是人类。”  
克拉克猛地抬起头，纯粹的蓝眼睛里怒火褪去，震惊惶恐昭然若揭。  
“凭、凭什——”么这么说。  
“我张开了结，失去理智的Alpha在发情和咬下标记的时候力气有多重你应该也清楚……”布鲁斯说这句话时略有些含糊，眼神闪烁。他口齿清晰的指出事实：“你身上没有一点伤口。”  
克拉克心慌意乱，没有心神再去管自己被人平白无故侵占了身子这件事，即将被人猜透的另一个他竭力掩藏的秘密会暴露的危机让他缩紧了胃。  
“这也、这也不能说明我——”  
蝙蝠侠站起身。  
“你承认了。”他下定结论，“你不是人类。”  
克拉克茫然抬起眼睛。  
“正常人的反应不应该是去试图推翻举证，而是否定猜疑。你心底有一个答案，所以害怕被别人证实。你不是人类。”  
蝙蝠侠捉住克拉克赤裸的肩膀，逼近。  
“你是谁？”  
克拉克猛地推开Alpha，不顾腰腿的抗议惊惧地站起来。  
“我不知道你在说什么！”他大声叫喊起来，“你走！我不知道！我、我……”他咬着嘴唇，瞥向蝙蝠侠的眼睛红彤彤的满是泪水，“我不知道……”他呜咽道。  
蝙蝠侠被那水光潋滟的眸子定在原地，说不出话了。他的手指抽了两下，在发现自己犯罪、犯罪对象是个非人类后高速旋转的脑子不知道怎么的慢慢停了下来。  
“天要亮了。”克拉克半趴在墙上茫然地说，毫无赘肉的腰腹紧张过度来回颤抖。布鲁斯滚了下喉咙，自己单手搂过那细腰的模糊记忆突然在脑子里变得鲜明起来。  
“我还要去酒吧上班。”克拉克委屈地说，“你快走吧，求求你了……我什么都不知道……”他垂下眼睛，眼角通红，好像什么被逼到墙角的小兽，“就当一切没有发生过，好不好？”

&&  
天知道他怎么回到蝙蝠洞的。  
阿尔弗雷德盯着他的目光像是要把他烧出洞了。  
“鉴于失联时间超过三小时，我想我有必要对此间发生了什么进行过问。”  
蝙蝠侠咕噜两声，自顾自打了份通讯仪器失常报告及加强改善方法扔给老管家后便消失在了人前。  
阿尔弗雷德吹胡子瞪眼扣除了当天的精致下午茶以示对韦恩家主对待老人如此敷衍态度的惩罚。  
下午三点，韦恩消失在了大宅子里。

&&  
哥谭的小酒吧到也不常是乌烟瘴气的模样。臭老鼠住惯了某些大型建筑，小型又简陋的地方倒也看不上眼。只是混混和不务正业的人多了点，但简单讨生活的人也同样很多。  
克拉克半撑在吧台前休息。今天酒吧的人不知为何变得多了，来来回回络绎不绝，前两日他都没觉得有这么多人。好死不死的是，昨晚上他一点也没有休息好，睡到半夜被哥谭的都市传说暴力袭击，搞得腰酸腿软背痛，直到现在恍惚中都觉得身下还插着什么一样难受。  
走路费劲。  
克拉克疲惫极了，却又什么都不敢说。蝙蝠侠不愧是被整个哥谭罪犯恐惧的魅影，凌晨恢复理智的几句交谈内便将他遮掩了二十多年的全部隐秘都掏了出来，真是让克拉克又惊又怕。  
他要尽早离开这座城市。  
克拉克在短暂的休息时间里想到。  
越早越好。  
“给那边的客人端过去。”  
吧台内的酒侍将六杯酒放在他的托盘上，一一指给他看。  
“十号，这五杯是三号。”  
十号桌靠窗。克拉克端着托盘走过去，把酒放在桌子，下意识笑了一下。  
一个人坐在十号桌上的大汉戴着粗鄙的金项链，瞥了他一眼，不声不响地接过酒杯。  
克拉克直起身去给下一桌送酒，潜意识里闪过了一瞬那双眼睛有点眼熟的念头，但闪得太快了，克拉克没意识到这个。  
火柴马龙缩在并不怎么舒服的酒吧沙发里，喝了口劣质鸡尾酒。  
难喝。他咬了咬舌尖，回忆起几分钟前划过眼前的景象。送酒的隔着玻璃杯壁的手指倒是白得喜人。  
他也不知道自己为什么放弃阿尔弗雷德精致的下午茶坐在这么个便宜小酒吧里点一杯难喝的鸡尾酒。布鲁斯敲着桌子。这是收集证据，资料，监视非人类。他抿紧唇角，还得找个对方能接受的方式补偿他。虽然对方是个非人类，但他昨晚强迫了人家也是事实——  
身后忽然变得喧闹起来。  
布鲁斯不动声色向后看了一眼。  
那非人类——克拉克·肯特，布鲁斯查询对方入住酒店的信息时得到的名字——被三号桌的客人缠上了。  
三号桌靠近里面，是个半封闭的卡座。  
克拉克站在桌子前面，推拒着什么。有一个人拉住了他的手，一个人半搂住了腰。  
布鲁斯看见另一个坐着的某个人伸手颇为顺手且下流地拍在克拉克肉乎乎的屁股上，捏了捏。他在无知中似乎碰到了什么地方，克拉克大幅度抖了一下，立刻甩开了拉住他的人的手。  
“坐下聊聊天嘛，宝贝。”半搂住腰的壮硕男人猛地起身抱住有架势想要逃跑的克拉克，自认魅力十足地压着克拉克肩膀劝道，“来，坐下。”  
三个Alpha，两个Beta。如果是正常人，基本上是不能反抗了。克拉克捏紧拳头，在反抗和暴露间犹豫不决。  
直到有人代替他一拳揍上强迫他坐下的Alpha的鼻子。  
克拉克惊讶地回头看去。那位十号桌的客人站在卡座背后居高临下的眼神颇有几分睥睨的意味。  
“给爷滚。”那人粗鲁地说，“这店爷罩的，店员也是爷的。你们他妈的不想活了是吗？”  
那几个人纷纷站起来，气势汹汹，面红耳赤，酒吧里气氛刹那间剑拔弩张。  
“你算哪根葱？！”  
救克拉克那人鼻孔朝天，不拿正眼瞧人。  
“火柴马龙！”  
他咧嘴笑露出上颚左边第三颗镶金的牙，随后又沉下脸神色冷漠一字一顿怒吼：“滚！”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逐渐狗血.jpg  
> 忘了说，本篇生育宝典加成，魅力翻倍。  
> 我，各种苏超，all，雷，懂吧？
> 
> 老爷要加油守卫老婆啊。


	3. Chapter 3

克拉克端了一份黑森林蛋糕上来。  
火柴马龙眯了眯眼。  
“我没点这个吧？”他懒懒散散的开口，打量的目光落在双手扣着托盘尴尬站在面前的男性Beta身上，四散出来拒绝的架势倒是比疑惑更多。  
克拉克小声说：“送、送给你的。”  
火柴动了动眉头，在说什么前，又听见面前的人说：“谢谢。”  
布鲁斯忽然心头一动，捏着酒杯的手指在杯壁上转了转，目光扫过桌上那碟撒着厚厚黑巧克力屑的蛋糕。  
火柴张张嘴嗤笑了一声。  
“小子，你是不是没出来混过？”他一口闷掉酒杯，“送一碟蛋糕？你可真甜。”  
克拉克搁在腹前的手指茫然无措地抓握着托盘，不明白火柴马龙在说什么。在他看来，这个人刚刚帮了他，他送一碟小蛋糕算是聊表感激之情……  
难道不、不能送蛋糕吗？可是这家店的蛋糕很好吃啊……  
就在克拉克不知道该做什么的时候，他听见火柴马龙微微沙哑的声音：“双份威士忌，加冰。”克拉克忙不迭地抓着托盘跑了。  
布鲁斯坐在原地凝视年轻人慌乱跑走的背影，若有所思地沉吟了一声，转过眼，桌上被裁切得整整齐齐的三角蛋糕上白色奶油中红色的樱桃鲜嫩欲滴。  
……他的手包围着白嫩的乳房，捏过肿胀突起的乳头……有哭泣声……  
布鲁斯兀然拿起叉子捣碎面前的蛋糕塞进嘴里，动作间颇有些张皇失措的感觉。  
克拉克再次送酒过来的时候，火柴邀请他在对面坐下。  
“你不必感谢我。”他直白地说，看着克拉克懵懂的眼神，“这店我收了保护费当然要管。那几个白痴。”他冷哼。  
克拉克哦了一声，看了火柴几眼，迟疑地发表自己的意见：“……虽然这样……但我想谢谢你和这件事不冲突。”  
火柴瞄着他：“外地来的？”  
克拉克一顿，点头。  
“多大？”  
“二、二十七。”  
“第一次出远门？”  
“嗯……”  
火柴笑咧出一口白牙，镶金的那颗牙齿又露了出来。  
“果然这么甜是有原因的。”他悠悠然靠在沙发背上，“劝你别在这地方滥用这副软心肠。”  
克拉克捏着手指，耳廓发烫，并拢的双腿在桌子底下无措的动了几下，不小心踢到了男人随意放置的脚。  
克拉克飞速缩回来道歉：“不好意思……”  
火柴嗯了一声，四仰八叉放在桌子下的腿却是动也没动。他就那么半瘫在沙发上盯着克拉克。  
“……为什么到这来？”火柴忽然低缓地问道。小酒吧内灯光昏暗，问话水到渠成，一时之间根本捉摸不透男人是不是在问些什么深层的秘密。  
克拉克抬头看了他一眼，随后瞥过目光，抿抿唇角。他当然不能说真正的答案。  
“我明天就会离开哥谭。”克拉克说。  
火柴哦了一声。  
“去哪？”  
“不知道。”克拉克拧眉，“随便走走。”  
火柴哈了一声，笑道：“这叫什么？你们这一类人叫什么来着？环游世界？修行？修心？”  
克拉克轻笑了一声，很快摇头。  
“我不知道。我只是想到处走走。”  
“哥谭是第一站？”  
“对。”  
“历练历练也好。”火柴眯起眼睛，难得和蔼的说，“像你现在这样走在路上被人卖了还得帮对方数钱。”  
克拉克似乎察觉到火柴忽然辐射出的与之前相比大为不同的善意来，望着他的眼神闪了两下，似乎想说点什么。  
偏过头看了眼吧台的火柴马龙并没有注意到克拉克微变的小眼神。  
“不过你想这么离开可能还不行。”Alpha颇有深意地说，“这家店可不是你想来就来，想走就走的。”  
克拉克愣在原地。  
“什么？”  
“你和他们签用工合同了吗？”  
克拉克摇头。  
“我只是应的兼职。”  
“长点心吧天使。”火柴马龙说，“在哥谭可没有那么好心收留流浪汉的短工兼职。”  
克拉克听过火柴马龙的话后霎时将刚刚在脑子里酝酿的事情抛到九霄云外，皱眉咬牙道：“他们要做什么？”  
“你现在要走的话，应该是没钱拿的。”  
克拉克捏紧拳头，无辜又气愤：“可我上了好几天班呢。”  
火柴马龙站起来，冲他丢了个‘等着’的眼神。  
克拉克疑惑地看着他吊儿郎当的走向酒吧吧台和酒侍耳语了句，两人抬起目光向他坐的地方指指点点了几番。克拉克不自在的在议论下搓了下手掌，向后缩缩，贴紧椅背。  
他不习惯这样明确的被人在远处指点议论，特别是在经历过昨天晚上和刚才那番骚扰之后，这种未知感让人恐慌。  
克拉克此时听不见他们在说什么，他那能听见很多声音和看透人骨的超能力现在并没有出现，它们总是时有时无根本不受控制，偶尔突然出现总能把他吓得够呛。  
没多久火柴马龙就从吧台那走回来了，将一小叠钞票甩在了桌子上。  
“工资。”他挑着眉十分得意。  
克拉克目瞪口呆。  
“我、这……没那么多吧？”  
火柴露出迷人一笑：“他们很感谢你。”  
克拉克满头问号。

&&  
当天下班的时候也就意味着克拉克在酒吧的工作彻底结束了。他揣着那叠火柴硬塞进衣服里的钞票，又想起心里头徘徊的那个念头，站在仍然坐在十号桌的马龙面前，咽着唾沫有些紧张。  
火柴睥了他一眼。  
“干什么？”  
克拉克将重心在左脚右脚上来回交换。  
“可以一起走走吗？”他生涩的发出邀请，“呃……”  
火柴闻言瞬间眯起眼睛。  
克拉克越来越紧张了。他深深吸着气，心脏疯狂跳动，耳边像有数十匹大马轰隆隆踏过。  
“不、不可以也没……”  
火柴站起来，捉住Beta白生生的下颚，浅蓝的眼珠直直看着克拉克闪烁的眼睛。  
克拉克被吓了一跳，但还算镇定的捉住了火柴的手腕。Alpha的骨架偏大，体温也很高。克拉克的手指扣在皮肤上显得有些凉凉的。  
火柴不确定地问了一遍：“你在约我？”如果布鲁斯没想错的话，下班这个点已经要天黑了，约一个Alpha出去走走，接下来自然会吃个饭，聊聊天，然后……开个房。  
克拉克已经把昨天那间房退了。布鲁斯知道这个。他这是什么意思？明天离开哥谭，今晚就直接钓个男人睡到对方家里吗？  
火柴马龙眯起眼睛，想起眼前人身体的秘密，试探性地向前凑了凑，目标直指克拉克的嘴唇。  
克拉克僵在原地，努力调整自己紧张的呼吸——他没有躲开，反而闭上眼生涩地向上仰了仰头。  
——这个非人类想干什么？  
布鲁斯退开了。  
克拉克茫然地睁开眼睛，水汪汪的虹膜像湖泊一样清澈。  
火柴马龙立刻堆起笑容，伸出手臂。  
“走走。”  
克拉克略显迟疑，但仍然伸手挽住了Alpha的胳膊，贴在男人身边僵硬地笑了笑。  
两人随后有说有笑，实际上各怀心思地一起走出了大门。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

浴室里流水的声音哗哗的。火柴马龙躺在房间内唯一一张双人床上盯着天花板。  
一个小时前他们一起在路边小摊吃了晚餐，途中克拉克隐晦的表示他今天晚上没有地方睡觉，火柴马龙盯着男孩吞吞吐吐的面容，邀请对方到了自己的出租屋里。  
而现在，克拉克·肯特正在火柴马龙廉价的出租屋浴室里洗澡。  
操。  
布鲁斯一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来。  
如果他不知道昨晚发生了什么，那么布鲁斯还挺享受这段突如其来的艳遇的，毕竟这个叫克拉克的非人类只就外观而言长得确实不差，一头浓密的黑小卷，温驯望着你的眼睛流光潋滟，常常像是在发光，肤白皮嫩，笑起来小虎牙尖尖，自带会心一击的甜度。  
但昨天晚上身为蝙蝠侠的他才对人家做了那种事。布鲁斯抿紧嘴角，直直瞪着浴室蒙着白雾的玻璃门。一个正常人会在被强暴后的第二天便约上另一个Alpha吗？——他究竟想做什么？  
布鲁斯从床上站起来开始脱衣服。  
他会为自己昨日犯下的事赎罪没错，但如果这个非人类在他的地盘上打什么歪主意……  
布鲁斯想起这片区域近两日连续发生的几起尚无眉目的失踪案，骤然略显深意地眯起眼睛。  
克拉克·肯特看起来纯良无害，但实际如何，谁又知道呢？

&&  
克拉克第三次在身上涂抹沐浴露的时候心头仍然还在徘徊。温热的水流打湿了他的头发和面颊，湿漉的睫毛来回颤抖，眼眶泛着潮红，也不知道是流过泪，还是被水温带起的温度蒸红了眼睛。  
火柴马龙就坐在外面呢。一个Alpha。  
克拉克低头抚过饱满的胸部和健美的腹肌时又想起昨晚那个恐怖的Alpha，没忍住抽了口气，粗暴地抓住头发。  
昨晚被伤害的身体白日在阳光下已经恢复了，一点痕迹和伤痛都没有留下。但克拉克仍然记得那插在腿间的粗大和烙铁一样滚烫的温度，即使现在这个浴室里只有他一个人，他也在流水滑过腿间时有种被人禁锢强制打开的错觉。  
火柴马龙在外面等着呢。一个Alpha。  
克拉克颤抖的想。他能帮他除掉那种惶恐的感觉吗？  
男人那张带着凌乱胡须的脸在眼前显现，睥睨流氓的狠戾眸子显出玻璃一样锋利的色泽，头顶蓝色彩灯的光边缘即明亮又暗沉。他冷酷地低吼：“滚！”于是禁锢在腰间的那股劲儿便松开了。  
克拉克睁开眼喘了口气，伸手试探地向下摸去。避开身前垂软的性器，温热的指尖触碰到一点湿软的缝隙。他猛地抽回手，紧张地翕张鼻翼，为难地咬紧嘴角。  
他、他该怎么和Alpha解释……？  
浴室的门突然开了。  
克拉克吓了一跳，向后退了一步。  
火柴马龙穿着浴衣站在门口颇为不耐。  
“你怎么还没洗完？”他似真似假的抱怨着。  
克拉克慌忙关掉水，向上梳了把头发急急忙忙地说：“我好——”剩下的话被突然挤进淋浴间的人吓没了音儿，克拉克瞪大眼睛看着Alpha。  
火柴马龙靠得极近，麦色的胸肌和腹肌从松松垮垮的浴衣领口露出来，半点儿也不遮掩。克拉克甚至能感觉到从男人身上冒出来的热气了。  
火柴马龙完全把克拉克圈在怀里了，虽然他并没有伸手抱他。但两人的身高和体型差距是那么明显，火柴马龙只是贴近克拉克站着，就像是把对方揉进了怀里一样。  
克拉克迟疑地伸出手，从松垮浴衣的间隙伸进去，抱住Alpha精壮的腰。  
火柴眯起眼睛，低头嘴唇落在年轻人额头，尝到温水的湿润。他顿了一下，随后凑到克拉克耳朵附近，亲吻，厮磨，沿着颈部绷紧的线条落下一个个噬咬的亲吻。  
克拉克配合地昂起头，踮脚埋进Alpha怀里，松开紧闭的嘴唇轻声吟哦，生涩又懵懂。  
“你就是用这副青涩的模样去诱惑别人的吗？”  
火柴手臂如钢铁，单手便圈住怀中人的腰将他举了起来，放在瓷台上。  
克拉克双手放在身侧抓握住瓷台，在Alpha粗重的声音里摇头，又在被握住细小的脚腕时紧张的闭着腿，咬着嘴唇。  
“怎么了？”  
火柴察觉到克拉克微弱的抗拒，微微停下进攻的架势，手指抚摸小腿光滑柔软的皮肤。他挑起眉毛：“不爱听这种话？”  
克拉克既没有点头也没有摇头。  
火柴马龙撑起来，微微皱眉。  
“如果你改主意了可以离开。”Alpha在下一句‘我不会强迫你’这样的话跳出嘴巴之前顿了顿，随后不自在地吞进了肚子里。  
多可笑。布鲁斯抿直嘴角，开始对自己生出愤怒来。他放开搭在克拉克小腿上的手。  
“……我有个……有个秘密。”  
就在马龙后退一步的时候，克拉克弱弱的开口。  
火柴声音低沉：“什么秘密？”身体？非人类？还是……  
克拉克看他的那一眼有些怯怯的。他低下眼睛，声音越说越小：“我是个双儿……”  
布鲁斯心头纷涌的诸般念头全在一瞬间卡了壳，呼吸稍顿，再恢复时，他听见自己说：“Show me.”  
克拉克捏紧瓷台边缘，缓缓张开腿。  
就像昙花在绽放。布鲁斯抬手捉住他抬起的脚踝，托在半空中。腿间粉红色的花蕊露了出来，随着主人颤抖的模样在软垂的阴茎下可怜兮兮的轻微收缩。  
克拉克不知道Alpha在看见他这副畸形的身体时是什么样的感觉。他只觉得自己像是从里到外被撕开了，昨晚被怪物奸淫的丑陋的穴口流着脓，而今他却在妄想从另一个解救过他的男人的精神里得到治疗和安慰。  
他不能向别人述说昨晚的遭遇、向警方报案，他被人发现的秘密身份、丑陋的身躯……克拉克猛地踢动双腿挣扎起来，甩掉男人捉住自己的手，想要逃跑了。  
他就该直接离开哥谭！  
克拉克在火柴马龙回神前跳下瓷台，只觉得心好似裂开了，痛得无法呼吸。  
但Alpha在他转身的时候一把从后抱住了他的腰。  
“怎么了？”火柴急急忙忙地问，拍着肩膀的手像是在安慰什么受惊的小动物，“怎么了？”  
克拉克带着鼻音说：“这很不正常，我知道……我、我现在就走——”  
“嘿？”火柴马龙惊讶的瞪了瞪眼睛，凑在克拉克光裸的仿佛冒着香气的白皙肩颈上蹭了蹭，“宝贝，你这可不太人道。”他用力将克拉克按进怀里，某个热挺的东西直直隔在两人中间。  
克拉克狠狠一颤。  
克拉克惊呼：“你——”  
“你真的要走吗？”  
火柴马龙哑声问道，下身隔着浴衣在紧贴于胯部上的挺翘美臀上轻轻磨蹭。克拉克忽然被不知从何而来的热度袭击了，热浪滚滚，全身都热了起来。  
Alpha在顶他的雌穴。  
克拉克呻吟出声，腿软了，紧绷的身体也放松下来。火柴马龙便又一次将他抱上瓷台，分开双腿绕在自己腰间。  
“你太美了，宝贝。”  
Alpha咬着克拉克细巧的喉结嘶声叹息，比克拉克大了一个号的手掌捏过那双肌肉匀称优美的长腿停在丰满的臀上，用力拍了一下。  
啪的一声，痛觉和听觉同时刺激了克拉克。他反射性夹紧了腿，呼吸变得粗重。  
“有哪个Alpha能拒绝你这样的妖精？”火柴马龙在舔过锁骨咬上柔软的胸乳时说着荤话，“你这副清白相是从哪学的？用来骗了多少人？你用你这玩意儿蛊杀了多少人？”  
克拉克在火柴埋头舔上他的下身时尖叫出声，抓住Alpha的头发摇头哭泣。  
“我没有！”  
他大喊大叫，呻吟，双脚踩在男人蹲下的背上。  
“我没有……”  
他颤抖着，感到什么坚硬的事物磕咬敏感细小的阴蒂时猛地向上弹腰抽搐。  
“呜——不要咬！”  
花穴里流出浓白的液体，火柴马龙的胡须被打湿了。他抬起头看了眼泪眼朦胧的克拉克，那双雾蓝的眼睛在柔软的灯光和蒸腾的情热中显出旁人无从得见的美妙来，世间万物风采织造的金丝绒簇拥着那两颗绝世无双的宝石，光泽的剖面上甚至能看见人类最初膜拜圣灵虔诚的模样。  
为什么流芳百世的神灵圣母都身着白纱赤身裸体？他们曾经也像马龙一般跪在真正让人类心神震惊的圣体面前临接甘露吗？  
火柴马龙低头在相比自己小了许多的粉嫩阴茎上落下亲吻，一步一步又从那起伏的腹肌吻至高耸鼓胀的胸部，咬住雪白丘陵上挺立的茱萸。  
克拉克用力抱住火柴马龙埋在胸前的头颅，呼吸喘息中带着细细吸鼻的气音。火柴捏住克拉克挺翘的阴茎，和其下圆鼓的囊袋，骨节突起修长的手指跨过空白地带触碰到其后的阴蒂，一掌握住了浑身潮红之人的敏感带。  
克拉克再次尖叫起来，在火柴马龙突然动作起来的摩擦中灵魂出窍，浑身颤抖，脚趾蜷缩，刺激如潮水扑面而来将他浸溺于水中。他重重的发出呜咽，挺直腰背连连抽搐，夹紧男人的腰阵阵求饶。  
“啊啊啊——”  
太刺激了。  
他从没体验过。  
大脑似乎都在这愈发升高的热度和颤抖中融化了、失去了、灰暗了，呼吸停止了，他撑不住了。  
“够了够了够了——”  
持续尖叫。  
火柴马龙将克拉克整个抱在怀里，手臂动得更快，粗喘着一遍遍亲吻Beta滚烫的耳廓与后脑。  
“Give me.”  
他呼唤着。  
克拉克最终重重的抽搐起来，软倒在男人宽敞的胸怀里，泪流不止。  
下身一片被高速摩擦的疼痛和爽快，喷薄而出的精液和潮水打湿了火柴马龙半个手臂。他浑身湿透了，心脏在胸腔里隔着皮肉跳动，呼吸急促，头脑发白。  
两人皮肤相贴停顿了一阵，空气里弥漫着浓浓潮热的气氛。半晌后，火柴抬起侧脸趴在自己肩上的人儿的脸。  
“你还好吗？”  
他轻声问道。  
克拉克眼睛红红的，脸上还有些高潮后的茫然，在听见问话后好一阵没有反应，过了一会才渐渐回过神，又露出赤裸的羞涩来。  
“天啊……”  
他害羞的垂下眼睛，被Alpha支着下颚无法躲避，于是羞窘便变得更加浓厚了。  
“天啊……”  
他浑身都在颤抖，语无伦次。  
火柴低笑了一声，怜爱地亲了亲男孩的鼻梁，又亲了亲唇角。  
“舒服吗？”  
克拉克手脚都不知道该如何放，他快速点了点头，不敢和火柴有视线上的接触。  
“还害怕吗？”  
火柴若有所指地问道，盯着克拉克的眼神颇有深意。  
克拉克一顿。  
“什、什么？”  
Alpha拍拍Beta光裸的大腿，让他在瓷台上坐稳。  
“你虽然邀请了我，但总感觉很害怕的样子。”火柴马龙说，他已经抛却内心对克拉克的怀疑了，这个青涩的非人类……不是什么坏人。他的所有反应皆为那颗纯良的本心，一个涉世不深，被父母精心照顾着长大的小男孩，住在远离哥谭的淳朴之地，饱含稻田麦穗的阳光味道。于是布鲁斯愈发无法对昨夜伤害他之事释怀。  
蝙蝠侠最终还是成为那些罪犯最愿意看到的样子了。他伤害了一个纯然无害的人。  
布鲁斯抱住克拉克，头埋在他的颈后。  
“我想你一定经历了什么不好的事，”他低声说，“你很害怕……我很抱歉。”  
克拉克被火柴马龙突如其来的拥抱整懵在原地，手足无措。好一阵后，他迟疑地抱住男人的背，眼眶涨红酸涩。  
他吸着鼻子，心在颤抖，那抹漆黑疼痛的影子被火柴马龙温暖壮实的身躯轻而易举地挤出了他胸膛的裂缝。  
“谢谢。”  
他哭着说，“谢谢你。”  
布鲁斯沉默着。  
克拉克伏在他怀里哭声破碎，小半会后，才渡过那一段难以自持的撕裂感。他抬头望了望火柴沉凝的神色，忽然破涕为笑。  
你真的是个好人。  
火柴退了一步，盯着克拉克。  
“什么？”他没听清克拉克说得含糊又快速的那句话，那就像是一阵咕噜声，但布鲁斯大概听见个‘You’。  
克拉克摇摇头，动作轻盈地跳下瓷台，在火柴面前跪下。  
“我、我帮你。”  
他羞涩地向上抬起眼睛，看着火柴，双手握住了男人那根尚且硬挺的粗大事物，耳廓通红。  
而布鲁斯盯着克拉克凑近的那张白瓷无暇的脸、旁侧自己紫红的阴茎，与攀附而上的柔软手掌，呼吸再次粗重起来，声音变得粗哑。  
“好。”  
湿滑的口腔覆裹而上，布鲁斯绷紧身躯叹出长长的呻吟。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

克拉克的动作很有几分生涩，柔软湿滑的舌苔从敏感的部位滑过，黏腻的口腔包裹着粗壮的柱状体，不太会收敛的牙齿时不时磕碰到Alpha的皮肉上，让布鲁斯难耐地抽了几口气。  
Alpha的手掌握着克拉克的后脑，细密的黑卷儿被水打湿后柔顺的贴着指缝。  
克拉克脸颊绯红，收缩着喉咙，发出了几声被撑满的咕噜声。布鲁斯腹部的肌肉都绷紧了，握住男孩后脑的手不自觉用力将对方越发压进自己。  
Alpha的阴茎顶得太深了。  
克拉克可怜地呜呜几声，抱住男人的大腿稳定身型。下巴发酸，他在男人抽出的时候激烈的喘气，涎水沾湿了下巴。  
“咳咳——”  
克拉克侧头重重吸气，眼角模糊一片。  
火柴马龙蹲下来抬起他的下巴打量，嘴角勾出个明显的微笑。  
“不行了？”  
克拉克抹了下嘴巴，抽回下颌，又害羞又气鼓鼓的：“谁说的。”说着目光不自觉扫过男人被自己口水沾湿的下体，咽了口唾沫，身下流了阵热液，一阵湿软。  
克拉克动了动腿，撇过眼睛喃喃：“哪有……”  
火柴马龙看见他闪烁的小眼神，发出一声低笑，手臂环住肩膀用力将人拉进怀里，低头咬上那觊觎了有一阵时间的光泽水润的红唇。  
“到时间了吧？”  
他用额头碰着克拉克的额头，声音低低沉沉，一只手绕过后背落在挺翘的屁股上用力抓了抓，指尖似有若无的抚过那条秘密的缝道。  
克拉克胸膛起伏，被轻微撩拨过的地方霎时发酸，热液沿着腿根不停往下流。  
他埋在马龙的颈窝处，脸颊上下动了动，眼睛都不敢抬起来，若不是火柴紧紧贴着他，都不能确定那是个应允的点头。  
克拉克害羞得有点太可爱了。  
火柴差点笑出声来。他一手抱住克拉克窄紧的腰，一手毫不费力的从克拉克的后背顺着那丘陵似的山谷脊椎滑下，掩埋进看不见的深处。  
克拉克狠狠一颤，紧紧抱住马龙发出一声奶猫儿似的尖叫，动了动脑袋埋得更深，屁股却配合的微微翘了起来。  
火柴骨节盘亘长有茧子的手指拨开那条蚌贝般嫩滑的皮肉，点在细缝的末端，缓缓地伸进了一根指头。  
“嗯——”  
克拉克不受控制的踮起脚尖耸进火柴怀里，紧张的缩着身子。  
火柴马龙咬吻他的眼角和耳廓，绷紧呼吸，就像对待一个极其宝贵的宝贝一样细细抽动手指、扩张。那里面已经很湿很滑了。但布鲁斯现在仍然舍不得强硬的挤进去。他还记得昨晚上克拉克疼得惨白的脸。  
这就像是在一盆温水里搅动手指，但更紧致、更柔软，紧密贴合的弹性软肉被他硬生生破开，含着手指的缝隙就完全是他手指的模样，没有一点空余。  
阴茎插进去是什么样，它就会被撑成什么模样。  
布鲁斯呼吸愈发粗重，他一把将克拉克抱起来，再次放在瓷台上。  
“把腿张开，宝贝。”他粗声粗气地说，抓过其中一只纤细的脚踝环在腰侧，伸入其中的手指由一根换做了两根。  
克拉克惊呼着反手捉住瓷台边缘，夹紧了布鲁斯的腰。  
Alpha炙热的性器直挺挺硬邦邦的抵在他的腿根上，让人难以忽视。  
天啊天啊天啊——  
克拉克快要被火柴马龙搞疯了。他的身体含着火柴两根——三根手指，咕啾咕啾的水声不绝于耳，男人挺立粗大的灼热就在两人之间，辐射出的热度几乎将他烫伤！  
“进来……”  
克拉克小声呜咽，小腿勾着男人的腰，热得大汗淋漓。  
火柴抽出手指，扶住性器在湿滑的门户外徘徊。  
“什么？”他故作没听清，“你说什么？”  
克拉克捂住脸，修长的双腿愈发缠人，全身上下一片羞红。  
蘑菇头被一阵新鲜的热液打湿，布鲁斯惊讶的眨眨眼睛，料想不到这纯洁的人儿啊，竟在这样的渴望下便高潮了。  
Alpha眼眸一暗，不再挑逗克拉克的羞耻底线，轻轻往前一用力，粗壮的伞头便顶破期待已久的大门长驱直入。  
克拉克高声叫了出来，肠道滚热，包裹着Alpha的性器来回吸吸缩缩。  
“好大！”他大喊大叫，浑身颤抖，“好烫——”  
Alpha停下来的时候，伞头几乎顶到了子宫。仿佛肠肺都被这根滚烫的利刃剖开了。  
克拉克抱着肚子小声抽噎。  
火柴马龙抬起他的头噬咬亲吻。  
“交给我，克拉克。”他低声安慰，下身逐渐动了起来，由慢到快，啪啪啪的声音渐渐显得清晰。  
克拉克被动的在瓷台上起伏，被Alpha的动作抽得摇摇晃晃，嘴里不断发出呻吟。  
“慢点、慢——”他细细的呻吟，眼睛迷蒙发直，再不能仔细的分辨事物了。  
他感到自己仿佛融化了，浑身上下都浸泡在温热适宜的水池里。头脑融化了，没有任何烦扰之事困扰；身体融化了，所有的恐怖和怪异都消失不见；灵魂蜷缩进宇宙里，找到最后温暖的归宿——  
克拉克在茫然中微笑着呻吟，哭叫，最后便消失了。腹部的激流旋转，一股一股淌下，便作了孕育万物的河流。  
……

&&  
克拉克浑身发软的趴在床铺上，懒洋洋的，散发着几乎祥和的安逸感来。  
火柴马龙睡在旁边，闭眼轻轻呼吸。  
克拉克圆润的脚趾在空气里上下跳动，蓝色的眼睛弯弯，一眨不眨在熏黄的床头灯下盯着身旁的男人。一条空调被搭在火柴的腹部和克拉克的腰上，半露不露的遮着两人的身体。  
“在看什么？”  
火柴马龙没有睁眼，声音融化在空气里。  
克拉克摇头，撇过眼睛。  
“没什么。”他低声说着，又偏头兀自笑了半晌。  
火柴马龙睁开眼睛。  
“又在笑什么？”他看向脸颊白得像玉的大男孩，钢蓝的眼里满是揶揄。  
克拉克轻哼了一声，半支起上身，往上爬了爬。火柴自然地伸过手臂想要揽过男孩的肩膀，但却发现对方猛地顿在原地。  
“怎么了？”他困惑。  
克拉克闭了闭眼睛，X视线突如其来，将面前英俊的男人变作一副枯骨。他摇了摇头，被突变吓了一跳，但已然不会像小时候那样为这突如其来的变故骇得满地乱窜，惊恐尖叫。  
“没什么。”他说着爬进男人的臂弯，仍然闭着眼睛带着笑，“我只是——”  
他睁开眼睛，肉眼不可见的光线仍然在瞳孔中穿梭，克拉克的目光扫过男人低垂下的头颅，语音梗在半途中，心猛地跳了起来。  
火柴马龙皱了皱眉，问：“什么？”  
他——克拉克紧紧抓着空调被——火柴马龙没长胡子，那是假的吗？他的皮肉上……没有胡茬的影子。眼睛、眼睛上……有美瞳。  
火柴马龙仍旧不解。  
“克拉克？”  
克拉克猛地惊醒，他迅速地眨着眼睛，坐直起来。  
窗外忽然响起几声嗒嗒的碰撞声。克拉克警惕地竖起耳朵。  
“那是什么？”  
他抿紧嘴角，顾不得火柴马龙可能是个伪装的事实，窗外响起的异动更让克拉克心生恐惧。  
“那是什么！”  
X视线在眼前消失，克拉克抱紧被子往后缩。  
火柴马龙迅速起身穿上裤子。  
“别怕。”  
他底气十足，稳定的安抚道：“我去看看。”  
克拉克在男人坚实的语气里微微放松，又即刻紧张地点点头。  
火柴马龙往窗外走去，站在阳台上。  
一个小巧漆黑的身影攀在墙壁外面冲他比了个手势。  
布鲁斯会意地向他挥挥手。  
年轻的罗宾随即消失在黑夜里。  
火柴即刻往回走去。  
“别担心克拉克，外面没什——”  
吐出口的话猛地一顿，火柴望着空无一人的房间，难得一见的感到脑子发懵。  
克拉克跑走了，连带着火柴马龙扔在椅子上的一件厚外套。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在这个罗宾是杰森


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：一点威胁和当众暴露下体

克拉克眼角余光瞄到一个男人从拐角处冲出来的时候还没想太多，直到对方一个箭步站在他身后，以迅雷不及掩耳之势敲了他一记闷棍。  
克拉克瞪大眼睛，下意识缩头躲了一下，减轻了些力度，以避免在那根钢棍敲在头上时发生让人震惊的扭曲变形。  
克拉克趴了下去，假装自己被敲晕了。说真的，这群人为什么二话不说上来就敲晕他？劫道也没有这么粗暴直接的吧？看起来倒是专门在寻他一样——  
克拉克心里猛地一顿，想起了几日前和火柴马龙的那一段交集。那日夜晚他和火柴马龙一番翻云覆雨，本想借此麻痹自己的内心，谁曾想火柴马龙这人外表虽然看起来粗旷不堪低等劣质，对待情人却有一套他的柔情款意，着实叫人心动不已。克拉克此前从未与人有过什么亲密接触，更遑论见识火柴马龙这般的手段，自是难以招架，逐渐沦陷。但在这一切都在变好的档口，他却发现马龙的身份是假的……  
这些人是火柴马龙派来抓他的吗？  
克拉克小心地眯着双眼趴在地上，将脸藏在阴影里。  
也不能怪他突然跑掉吧？火柴马龙不是一直在嘲笑他与哥谭格格不入的天真吗？  
Alpha倒是用他的假身份和行为好好的给克拉克上了一课。在哥谭，最好不要轻易相信什么人。  
克拉克头皮一紧，劫匪抓着他的头发将他支了半张脸出来，借着小巷的灯光和月色细细打量。  
“这真是老大要的那个人？”  
克拉克听见他问。  
“应该没错。”另一个人说。  
“但这人长得也不是那么回事啊？”  
“你傻逼吧，敢在哥谭小巷走夜路的人你还光看表面啊？”  
一只手伸过下巴摸到耳后和眉后，克拉克抿起嘴角，在对方低声的“哈找到了”的声音里小心地睁开一条缝。  
那人扔掉他在逃离火柴马龙的公寓后买到的假胡须和假宽眉。  
“看看，”那个人嘿嘿笑了两声，捏起克拉克的脸对另一个人说，“这不就成了？”  
另一个人手上拿的似乎是张证件照，克拉克从月光里依稀看见自己在那张小纸片上咧出的微笑。  
该死。他们怎么连这个都查得到！宾馆没有隐私保护吗？！  
“蝙蝠侠真是好福气啊。”  
就在克拉克震惊的时候，他听见其中一个劫匪酸溜溜的说。  
“中了陷阱有大把的Omega招待，就是逃跑了半路上也能遇到这样的大美人给他操。妈的。”  
有只手捏上了克拉克紧实的腰间，又辗转抓住他的屁股，用力扣紧。克拉克动了动手指，气得想当场给他一脑锥。  
——但这事和蝙蝠侠有什么关系？  
克拉克尽力无视那扛着自己的人不停在自己屁股上东摸西蹭的感觉。  
——不是火柴在找他？  
“哦看啊——惊喜来了。”  
这个声音忽如其来，克拉克汗毛倒竖，他猛地睁开眼睛，和一双翠绿的眸子对了个正着。那人苍白的脸咧着巨大的嘴，猩红之下的利齿仿佛鳄鱼一般。  
他的名字如雷贯耳——“小丑！”  
克拉克转过头去，看见一个被绑在椅子上的孩子。他身上鲜血淋漓，脸颊额头上都是刺目的红。克拉克屏住了呼吸。  
“你什么意思？！”罗宾嘶声质问，微微颤抖着。  
“你知道一个星期前你的导师被稻草人设伏了，对吧？”小丑欢快地踱了两步，并腿站在两人中间，“哦那群傻蛋，给他准备了一群Omega，最后却还是让他跑掉了……让人愤怒，让人——”他猛地抓过被放到地上的克拉克的头发，撑起他的眼睛，“哈？你说是不是？乖巧的小男孩？瞧瞧你，瞧瞧你——啊，我大概知道为什么小蝙蝠放弃一群Omega也要跑到那么一家小酒店去强奸你了。你长得真是十分漂亮，不是吗，小美人？”  
克拉克惊恐地喘了两声。小丑手中锋利的刀具比在他的脸侧，这恐吓不到克拉克，说真的，但与他相距不过一指的小丑却仿佛森然巨石一般紧压着他的心脏。他的眼睛，他的神态，他的疯癫——  
——他没有疯。  
克拉克在被放开的时候心脏砰砰直跳。  
他没有疯。他知道自己在干什么。  
克拉克缩起肩膀，慌乱中目光扫过罗宾的位置。那是个孩子吗——天啊……  
“你想做什么？”  
克拉克咽下唾沫，状似害怕地不停退缩，一点一点向罗宾的位置挪近距离。  
小丑蹲下来望着他。  
“你知道为什么我们要给蝙蝠侠安排一群Omega吗？”  
克拉克又往后蹭了点，离罗宾只有几米的距离了。如果有什么情况，他完全可以凭借现在的速度扑到那个孩子身上去。  
小丑捏过克拉克躲闪的脸庞，绿色的眼睛像毒蛇吐信。  
“你可能不知道，”他略带点得意的说，“蝙蝠虽然把自己包装成个非人类，但我们作为他的老对手相当清楚，这个人呐……就是念情。如果他从我们这里有了一个Omega，还有了个站在我们这里的孩子，你说事情是不是特别好玩？”  
克拉克打开他的手。“下作！”他啐道。  
“你远远不够。”小丑站起来，烦恼极了，他怒视着克拉克，“你远远不够！你破坏了整个游戏！”  
“蝙蝠侠会把你抓起来！”罗宾咬紧的牙里喷出血，肺腑起伏间火辣疼痛，“该死！小丑，放开他！”  
“但他不会否认强奸了你这个事实。”小丑再次蹲下身直视克拉克的双眼，语气变得平静了些，“他愧对你，亲爱的，你又让这个无聊的游戏变得有趣了起来哈哈哈哈——”  
克拉克猛地跳起来揍了小丑一拳。  
“你又怎么知道我不是自愿的？！”  
他迅速跑到罗宾身后扯断绳索，捉住小孩的胳膊，剧烈呼气。  
“快走！”  
“走去哪？”小丑捂着脸大声嘶吼：“拦住他们！拦住他们！”  
克拉克一下推倒两个，罗宾跳起来绊倒三个。克拉克惊讶的和罗宾对了个眼神，紧接着又被对方吐着血被猛扑倒在地上的沉闷声响吓了一跳。  
“喂！”  
克拉克上前一步，被前后围上来的人按在了地上。  
骚乱静止后，小丑踱步至眼前，微微弯腰，眯着眼睛。  
“你说你是自愿的？”  
罗宾被反剪双手压在另一边，费力的抬起半边脸望着他。  
克拉克的心忽然剧烈地跳了起来。  
不知道为什么，他直觉小丑的问话不怀好意……  
克拉克咽了口唾沫，一字一顿说道：“我，是。”就算不是……也不能，让这群人为此得意。  
克拉克紧张地吐了口气。  
小丑一时半会没有说话。他绕着克拉克转了半圈，皮鞋在地板上丁当当作响，最后他停在克拉克的身后。  
“把裤子扒了。”他忽然命令道。  
克拉克瞪大眼睛，未来及反抗，便感到下身一凉。他屏住呼吸，额间青筋迸出，心头发颤，眼角一瞬间便红了。  
几道震惊的吸气声。  
克拉克低下头，喉结几经滚动，堪堪咽下几抹破碎的哽咽。  
小丑重新站在他的身前，拉起他的脸庞，再次问道：“你真的是自愿的？”  
克拉克抖着嘴唇。  
小丑款款一笑。  
“如果是的话，我就让在场的人都把你操一遍，怎么样？你那朵小花儿承受得了吗？”  
克拉克绷紧牙关，怒吼出声：“你到底想干什么？！”  
小丑拍拍克拉克的脸。  
“嘘嘘，耐心点，pretty，我只是在思考现在三个方案哪个更适宜一点，忘记告诉你了，我有点选择困难综合症。”小丑缓慢说道，“要不你帮我选选？我是杀死罗宾，让蝙蝠尝尝丧子之痛好呢？还是公开蝙蝠侠强奸罪行，让他的声名毁于一旦好？或者——你真的是自愿的吗？自愿的话第二个就没有证据了，没有证据，就只能——”他眯起眼睛，“让他们轮奸你，哈哈，小蝙蝠会为此肝肠寸断吗？嗯？”  
一只手在等待的空隙里已经按耐不住摸上了他的屁股，粗糙的指尖从敏感的阴唇上划过。克拉克刹那间背脊发凉，汗毛倒竖，奋力在原地打了个滚挣开束缚。  
罗宾被枪指着脑袋。  
小丑在后面挥手开枪。  
克拉克头脑发白，眼前模糊，身体下意识往前冲扑——  
震撼人心的马达轰鸣骤然间冲破水泥围墙，稀里哗啦撞出满室尘埃。  
克拉克软倒在罗宾身上，颤抖地捧住男孩流血的身躯。  
“蝙蝠侠！”  
“蝙蝠侠——！”  
他听见自己嘶声厉吼。  
随后一抹黑影应声而来。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊  
> 虽然是all超  
> 但其他cp有没有肉我不确定  
> 看具体走向……  
> 不过以本人的尿性，80%可能没有，甚至其他人可能都是单箭头（）


End file.
